When a motor vehicle is traveling, the incident air is used by the motor vehicle for cooling purposes and for ventilating the interior space. The air enters the motor vehicle at a front side of the motor vehicle and is directed into an air duct via air-guiding means.
The incident air can contain impurities such as dust, water and/or snow which, during the use of said air in the motor vehicle, are a disadvantage and can cause damage. In order to reduce the risk of damage and impurities, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,878 B2 proposes air-guiding means in the case of which the incident air is diverted such that impurities are removed from the air prior to the latter entering the air duct. During the diversion of the incident air, it is often the case that the air resistance of the motor vehicle is changed too.